


Lost Something, Inspector?

by Owl_Boo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок ни при чем. Отныне и навсегда Шерлок будет ни при чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Something, Inspector?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Something, Inspector?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25900) by starling-girl. 



> Бета: ~Danu~.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

## Что-то потеряли, инспектор?

Каждый раз, не найдя в кармане собственного удостоверения, Лестрейд реагирует однозначно:  
— Черт побери, Шерлок!

Чаще всего он успевает произнести эту фразу прежде, чем осознание реальности холодной пустотой заполнит желудок. Какая-то упрямая часть мозга инспектора по-прежнему не верит, что рядом больше нет скучающего детектива, который незаметно таскает у него из кармана значок.

Сослуживцы все видят, конечно, но предпочитают тактично молчать. Лестрейд не так уж часто забывает удостоверение: не каждый день и даже не каждую неделю, но все же с достаточной регулярностью, и потому недоумевает, откуда берется это упрямство. Слова срываются с губ, едва его пальцы проваливаются в пустоту кармана, и лишь секунду спустя Лестрейд понимает, как ошибся; от резкой боли наворачиваются слезы, и он снова и снова распекает себя за нелепую фразу.

Шерлок ни при чем. Отныне и навсегда Шерлок будет ни при чем.

Идут месяцы. Годы. Значок у инспектора все тот же. Впервые за долгое время кожа на нем вытирается, становится мягче. Появляются царапины на металле, пластик, под которым хранится удостоверение, мутнеет. Мало-помалу дурацкая фраза перестает соскальзывать с языка, когда значок ненадолго теряется, — и все-таки каждый раз по венам проносится ток раздражения, оставляя после себя ту же тянущую тоску.

Стоит неприятно холодный майский день, и его пальцы, пытаясь нащупать в кармане значок, который, на этот раз Лестрейд совершенно уверен, должен быть именно там, опять встречают лишь пустоту. Начальное раздражение быстро сменяет усталость. Он сует руку в другой карман, замечает, что собеседница начинает коситься на него с подозрением: правда ли он из полиции?

— Прошу прощения, — бормочет инспектор. — Понятия не имею, куда я его положил...

Он в замешательстве обшаривает карманы брюк и замирает, услышав за спиной:  
— Что-то потеряли, инспектор?

Лестрейд не двигается. Ему знаком этот голос, этот саркастический тон, это доводящее нормальных людей до бешенства самодовольство, и кажется, он наконец-то сошел с ума, поскольку голос принадлежит давно умершему человеку. Он медленно и неуверенно оборачивается, не зная, чего больше страшится: увидеть Шерлока или не увидеть вообще никого.

Позади него маячит стройная фигура в темном пальто, знакомый кожаный футляр в руке.

Лестрейд чувствует, как волны эмоций накатывают одна за другой: смятение, радость, неверие, злость, боль предательства...

— Ты мне заплатишь за все мои «корочки», — сдавленно произносит он, вспоминая значки, утерянные за минувшие годы — и то новенькое, предпоследнее, удостоверение, которое оставил на Шерлоковой так называемой могиле. Шерлок кивает. Не соглашаясь, а словно признавая, сколько боли причинил, сколько натворил бед. Он протягивает Лестрейду удостоверение. Инспектор берет его дрожащей рукой, все еще опасаясь, что пальцы, которых он коснется, окажутся трупно-холодными или бесплотными.

— Зараза, — добавляет Лестрейд, и ему почти стыдно, что голос дрожит так же, как его руки. Шерлок улыбается невыносимой улыбкой — немного усталой, немного пустой, немного болезненной — и чуть склоняет голову вбок.

— Ты простишь меня, — обещает он.

Лестрейд приподнимает бровь, сжимая в ладони значок, уже уверенный, что именно так и случится.  
Случилось.  
Прощен.


End file.
